


Sign on the Line

by liviy695



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liviy695/pseuds/liviy695
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley has had the last straw when the Joker gets distracted at the worst possible time and so she decides to get her kicks somewhere else. However, there is no Harley Quinn without the Joker and Harley decides to show him that, in an unorthodox way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign on the Line

"Mistah J!" Harley screamed as she clutched the bars of the beds headboard as it repeatedly pounded against the wall of her and the Joker's bedroom. In response, the Joker bit down hard on the pale skin of her neck as his hips drove in and out of her at a ferocious speed.

"I'm so close!" Harley screamed again as her hips met each of his thrusts. She could feel her orgasm approaching.

"That's it, come for daddy." Joker panted, his own release close. If possible, their frantic movements became even faster and the sounds of their love making echoed throughout the room.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Harley said releasing the bars and clinging on to her Puddin's strong pale back and wrapping her legs tighter round his narrow waist. "Yes! Yes! NO!" Harley screamed as the Joker's body was retched out of her hold just as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm. Harley threw herself up and frantically looked around the room, trying to figure out what had happened. As she came down of her almost high she realised that her and the Joker were still alone and the man himself was now sat at his desk, still completely naked, and scribbling ferociously on a piece of paper, his erection still stood proud and glistened slightly with her juices in the low light.

"Puddin? What happened? Why are you over there?" Harley panted out of breath, still confused as to what had happened to cause the Joker to abandon her like that. If he had reached his finish before her, she could understand his early withdrawal, but to deny himself his release was very unlike him.

"Shut up Harls, I just thought of a brilliant plan to capture the bat and I need to get it down before I lose it." The Joker replied as he continued to scribble and draw, occasionally wafting his hands round his head, as if trying to bat away any other thoughts that might distract him. Harley wished that she could be surprised that the reason she was lying naked and frustrated from having her release be so close and then ripped away, was because the Joker was thinking about Batman. Harley fell back against the bed, covered her face with a pillow and let out a silent scream. He body felt on edge and empty, which just made her angrier. Throwing the pillow off her face, Harley reached down to her sex and tried to finish herself off. Ordinarily Harley would never dare touch herself, as the Joker had forbidden it, no one was allowed to play with his toy, not even herself. But her fingers were a poor substitute for his length and her orgasm remained out of reach.

"Agh!" Harley screamed in frustration looking at the Joker, who didn't acknowledge her scream or the fact that she had been playing with herself. Huffing in annoyance she shimmied off the bed, walked over to her closet and grabbed a fresh pair of lace panties and a pair of short shorts. Leaving them unbuttoned on her hips, Harley grabbed the Jokers green shirt off the floor, put it on and tucked it into her shorts before heading to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Joker's voice was scarily calm, even though his hand hadn't stopped writing. His back was to her so she couldn't see his expression.

"Well if you won't play with me, I'm going to find someone who will." Harley said, the fact that her body still ached for release helped her maintain her anger at him, as by this point she'd usually end up begging for HIS forgiveness.

"Harley, get back in that bed right now. I'm not done with you yet." The Joker said his focus still remaining on his plans. Harley almost forgave him at that, he hadn't forgotten her, he intended to come back to bed after he had finished his plans. But Harley knew the Joker, she knew that he could be scheming for hours, days even and she still be where she was now, orgsamless.

"No." Harley said, throwing their bedroom door open so hard it flew into the wall with a loud bang. Joker's hand ceased its movement on the paper and his head slowly rose, twitching slightly as if his mind couldn't process the word she had just said. He suddenly shot up and spun round to face her, a dangerous glint in his eyes. His erection had dissipated and now hung limp but Harley still couldn't help the internal swoon she felt as she gazed at the Jokers naked body.

"Come here." Joker growled, and Harley felt a shiver of fear spread down her spin.

"Uh-uh." Harley said shaking her head. "You really upset me Mistah J, leaving me hanging like that." The Joker's expression immediately morphed into something softer, almost gentle.

"Oh poor baby, come here pooh, daddy will make it all better." Joker said holding his arms out, an invitation for her to embrace him, something he didn't do often. And If Harley didn't know Joker as well as she did, she might have fallen for it. Hell, if she wasn't so sexually frustrated, she still might have fallen for it. Harley took a step back, half of her now out in the hallway. The Joker's expression immediately changed into a wide, scary smile.

"Run if you dare, pumpkin." He said lowering his arms.

"Catch me if you can Puddin'" Harley said turning around and running down the hallway, the Joker's manic laughter following her. Harley wasn't even sure if she was still mad at him at this point, the thrill of their new cat and mouse game consuming her. Taking the next right, Harley ended up on the balcony that over looked the stage of the abandoned comedy club that they called home. The main room below her had become the unofficial common room for the Joker's Henchmen, the stage dominated by a big poker table. At the moment there was about 20 men dotted around the room, maybe more on the chairs below the balcony.

"Hey boys." Harley called out seductively seconds before she was roughly tackled to the side. Her head banged against one of the rows of chairs and once the pain had subsided she realised that the Joker had her pinned to the ground.

"I'm disappointed Harley; you're making this too easy." The joker said his face barely an inch above her own.

"I'm not caught yet." Harley replied elbowing one of the arms that the Joker was supporting himself on. Unprepared for the attack, the Joker started to fall to the side and Harley used that momentum to push him on to his back. Having no hope of being strong enough to hold him down, Harley quickly back flipped out of his reach. The joker propped himself up on his elbows, wearing just his suit pants, and smiled at her.

"That's it baby, fight back!" The Joker said springing up and lunging for her. Harley flipped out of the way, but the narrow aisle between the rows left little room to manoeuvre and the Joker managed to trip up one of her legs, falling forward the Joker grabbed Harley by the throat and hoisted her up so her feet dangled off the ground.

"Come on Harley, put up more of a fight would ya? You know how much it excites me." The Joker said throwing Harley off to the side, however she caught one of the supporting pillars and used it to swing herself around and kick Joker round the side of his face, knocking him to the side.

"That enough fight for ya, Mistah J?" Harley said as she flipped herself repeatedly forward toward the Joker, who stood firm against her attack. Harley slammed in to the Joker's solid form but had enough momentum to send him staggering a few steps backward, unfortunately sending them both tumbling over the edge of the balcony. The joker landed in a heap in the aisle, whereas Harley landed gracefully on her feet. Looking up, Harley saw that all of the henchmen had gathered on the stage, watching the scene with rapid attention.

"Hey boys, anyone wanna show me a good time?" Harley called down to them, sauntering down the aisle towards the stage, leaving the Joker to pick himself up. A particularly stupid henchman opened his mouth to answer, but before he could utter the first syllable of his response a shot rang out and the henchmen fell backwards, a smoking hole between his eyes.

"Anyone else even thinks about touching her…" The Joker trailed off menacingly before shooting another henchman. "He thought about it." The Joker explained when everyone present looked at him, resulting in the rest of the henchmen scattering away.

"Ahhh Puddin', you scared away my play mates." Harley said, pouting, nudging one of the dead henchmen with her foot.

"Looks like you've got no choice but to march that tight little ass back upstairs and wait until I'm ready for ya." The Joker said, already turning around and walking towards the stairs, back to his half-finished plans, predicting that Harley would follow after him, like she always did. However, he underestimated how angry Harley still was about the stunt he pulled.

"Or I'm just going to have to find someone who isn't scared of you, I wonder what Batsy's up to tonight?" Harley laughed and ran for the stage door, leaving a very angry Joker behind her.

-x-

Harley had no intention of fucking the Batman or any other man for that matter, she belonged to her Puddin' and no one else would ever touch her. She only said those things to upset him and now she felt incredibly guilty about them. However, she was still slightly upset at how easily he forgot about her when he thought of the Batman.

"Harley!" Someone shouted behind her. Harley looked behind her at the semi-busy sidewalk and saw one of the Joker's henchmen, Eric, coming towards her.

"What?" Harley said when he was level with her, she was in no mood to be friendly. "Did something happen to Mistah J? Is he OK?" Harley asked, suddenly fearing for her Puddin'.

"What? Yeah, he's fine." Eric said. "I just wanted to make sure you were OK? After what just happened, did he hurt you?" Eric asked, placing a tentative hand on her arm.

"Yeah and not in the good way." Harley said, so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice his hand.

"You know you don't have to stay with him." Eric said hesitantly.

"Huh?" Harley said, shaking herself out of her thoughts, not hearing a word he had said. Eric however thought that her response was in invitation to continue.

"We could leave right now, the Joker would never leave Gotham, not while the Bat is still here. He wouldn't come after us." Eric said, pulling Harley closer. "Run away with me." Harley couldn't believe what she was hearing, some creep thought that just because she'd had one little fight with Mistah J, she would leave him. These goons get stupider every day.

"I find your lack of loyalty to my Puddin', deeply upsetting." Harley whispered in his ear.

"Wha-" Eric tried to say before Harley's teeth clamped down on his ear and ripped it off in one smooth motion. Releasing Harley, Eric's hands clutched the side of his head as he screamed in pain. He didn't notice that Harley jumped up in front of him until he felt her elbow landed square on the back of his head. Eric collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"That's for not being loyal to Mistah J." Harely said. "And this is for hitting on me." Harley kicked him hard in the side. "And this is for thinking that you could ever compare to my Puddin'." Harley said stomping her foot down on his head, his skull made a satisfying crunch against the sidewalk and Harley grinned widely in satisfaction. Sweeping her hair out of her face she turned round and walked away, leaving Rocco a crying, bleeding mess behind her. However, when she came down off her adrenaline high she noticed the screams of the citizens around her. Apparently beating a guy half to death in the street makes people panic. Harley knew that all this commotion would eventually attract the Bat and so she quickly ran into a nearby alley, hoping to lose all the eyes following her. Spotting a nearby fire escape, Harley flipped herself up the stairs and ran along the roof of the building and jumped on to another nearby rooftop. She heard the swish of a cape behind her and she knew that the Bat had found her. Harley knew she'd never out run him and having left all her toys at home she would have no chance at out fighting him either. Harley came to a stop at the edge of the roof top she was on. Starring at the busy street below, she heard the Bat land a few feet away from her. But he didn't move to attack or detain her, probably unsure if she'd jump if he tried.

"Harley, you need to come with me." Batman said, holding up an outstretched hand to her.

"The prick deserved it." Harley said not moving away from the ledge. "He disrespected Mistah J."

"That doesn't give you the right to beat him to death." Batman said.

"HA, good one Bats. You're allowed to beat up scum but I'm not, doesn't seem fair to me Batsy." Harley said turning around to face Batman and waving her finger at him. Batman ignored her taunt and kept glancing around.

"Where's the Joker?" Batman asked.

"Hopefully, nursing his blue balls." Harley huffed, crossing her arms, her anger at the Joker flooding back to her. Batman had definitely not been expecting that response and he a took step back as if someone had slapped him. He spluttered, trying to say something, anything, but no words came out. Harley however didn't notice as she started to rant.

"I mean, there we were Bats, mid-sex. I was just about to climax and I could tell he was close too. But he just pulls out on me and starts scribbling away at his desk. Can you believe that?!" Harley shouted.

"Harley, please! I don't want to know!" Batman shouted, blushing whenever he looked at Harley, but not wanting to take his eyes off her in case she tried to escape.

"Why? Will it make it harder to beat the shit out of him next time you drag him to Arkham if you think of him as an actual human being? A human being who eats and sleeps, shits and fucks. Huh Bats? Will it? Do you tell yourself when you try to sleep that the men and women that you hurt aren't real people, they're just things, objects…weapons. Things you can break and then put back together better than before." Harley asked, watching Batman closely with a look she perfected when she was a physiatrist studying her patients. Batman didn't say anything but avoided her piercing gaze.

"He thinks about you, you know." Harley said after the silence had stretched on long enough. Batman looked up to meet her gaze but found that she was staring back down at the street far below them. "When we're making love, he thinks of you. Sometimes he even calls out your name." Harley laughed humourlessly. Batman felt slightly sick but tried to remain composed.

"I'm sorry Harley, I'm sorry for the way he treats you." Batman said, for lack of anything better to say, however it proved to be the wrong thing.

"I don't want your pity!" Harley shouted, spinning round to face him, he eyes alight. "I don't want it and I don't need it! You don't know jack about mine and my Puddin's relationship! You don't know the real him, nobody knows him like I do! He loves me! You're just…just…a distraction to him, one he'll eventually get bored of and rip to shreds. And when that day comes I'll laugh and I'll laugh and Mistah J and I will dance over your corpse." Harley said viciously before laughing manically at the thought of her fantasy. Batman was unsure how to proceed, any attempt to apprehend her could cause her to accidently fall off the edge of the building. However, before Batman could do anything her laugh transformed into anguished cries. Tears began running down her face, smudging her day old make up down her cheeks as she gasped for air between her sobs.

"Why did this happen to me?" Harley cried. "Why did he make me love him?"

"Harley, I can get you help. If you'll let me." Batman said softly, edging towards her.

"Can I have a hug?" Harley asked, hiccupping slightly and holding her arms up to him.

"Um, I don' think-"

"It'll help. And I promise I'll go with you." Harley pleaded, but before Batman had a chance to reply she had already taken the few steps between them and wrapped her arms around his waist and resting her head against his broad chest. Harley chuckled to herself when she felt Batman's hands awkwardly pat her back before falling back to his sides. Harley pulled her head of his chest and looked up at Batman's covered face.

"Oh Batsy, you're so…gullible." Harley said and before Batman had a chance to register what she had said, Harley had kneed him in the groin, pushed him away for her and grabbed his hook gun off his belt in one simultaneous move.

"Nice chatting with you Bats, we'll have to do it again sometime." Harley shouted diving of the roof of the building and shooting the hook gun in a random direction, catching a faraway building and pulling herself towards it.

"Harley!" Batman shouted after her, jumping after her, but the speed at which his cape glided was no match for how fast his hook gun could pull Harley from building to building. When Harley was sure she'd lost him, she started heading towards home, making it there in no time at all thanks to her new toy. But on her way there she had an idea of how to earn the Joker's forgiveness for disappearing on him.

-x-

Harley walked in through the stage down and found that all of the Joker's henchmen had found their way back to the stage/common room area.

"Hey Dex." Harley called over to Dexter who was at the poker table with a bunch of other goons. "Where's the boss?"

"Good to see you back Miss Quinn, the boss has been in his work shop ever since you left. No one's dared go in after him."

"Thanks." Harley said, heading back stage towards the Jokers workshop, which used to be the old prop and costume room.

"Miss Quinn?" Dex called after her.

"Yea?"

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this, but will Eric be coming back?"

"Afraid not, but if it makes you feel better, his brain made a lovely pattern on the sidewalk." Harley laughed before continuing back stage. The door to the Joker's work shop was covered in do not disturb signs, clown posters and spray painted HA HA's. Harley was the only person besides the Joker who had a key, although she seldom bothered him when he was in there. Unlocking the door, she made her way inside. The room was the definition of organised chaos, everything was where the Joker wanted it, but god help anyone else who tried to find anything. The Joker was at the other end of the room, over a dozen hand guns laid out next to him having been meticulously cleaned. The Joker had now moved on to sharping his knives, even she didn't know exactly how many he owned as she looked at the rows and rows laid out on the table. He made no move to turn around and face her, but he did lay down the knife he had just finished sharpening.

"That didn't take long, does little batsy have early finishing issues?" The Joker asked mockingly, still not turning around to face her.

"I don't know." Harley said, walking towards him without hesitation and wrapping her arms around his narrow waist, pushing herself against his back. She felt him tense up, but he didn't push her away. "His tiny prick and performance issues are some other poor girl's problem. I belong to you and no one else will ever touch me." Harley thought she felt his body relax the tiniest bit. "No one will ever compare to you, so why would I want anyone else. Without you I am nothing, a shadow of a person." Harley definitely didn't imagine his body relaxing that time and she smiled to herself. The Joker quickly spun around in her arms and pulled down hard on her hair, forcing her face to look up at him, placing his other hand gently on her cheek.

"And don't you ever forget it." The Joker whispered harshly before attacking her lips with his own. The kiss was bruising and possessive and Harley loved it, she clung on to him for dear life as he ravished her. Far too soon for Harley's liking he pulled away and looked down at her, panting for breath with swollen lips and smiled.

"You know you need to be punished for leaving don't you?" The Joker asked.

"I know I do." Harley replied nodding, the Joker's hand falling to her neck and applying just enough pressure to make her feel his power. "But first I got you a present." Harley smiled up at him.

"Oh? And where is it?" Joker said looking down at her skimpy outfit and doubting she could hide anything in it.

"You have to sign for it first." Harley giggled.

"And where do I sign?" The Joker asked. Harley didn't reply straight away, instead she took a step away from him and reached round to the table behind him, where all his knives were laid out. She grabbed her favourite, a gift she had given him for their fifth anniversary. The knife had a blood red handle and the blade was matt black with the inscription 'JXHQ' on one side and '4ever' on the other. Harley handed the knife to him, which he took, his eyes still curious but his smile growing wider. Harley took another step back, untucked the Joker's shirt that she had borrowed earlier from her shorts and slowly started unbuttoning it. The Joker licked his red lips in anticipation but stayed still and waited. When Harley reached the last button she let the shirt fall off her to the floor, leaving her top half completely naked to him. The Joker noticed what she wanted to show him straight away. Across her stomach she had gotten a new tattoo, it mimicked a stamp, going from her right hip diagonally up to under her left breast. The tattoo read, 'property of' and then a blank line underneath it. The Joker tore his gaze away from the tattoo and looked up at Harley's face, she was beaming at him.

"Come on Mistah J, the quicker you sign for your present, the quicker you can play with it." Harley laughed. The Joker however quickly spun around and with one big swoosh of his arm he cleared the table of his knives and guns, leaving them to clatter to the floor. He spun round again and hooked a finger into the front of Harley's shorts, pulling her against him and then spinning them around, he lifted her onto the table. Harley giggled as the Joker pressed his hand to her stomach and pushed her backwards until she was lying flat on her back. He held the knife she gave him to her lips and she kissed it softly before he pulled it away and held the tip to stomach.

"What are you Harley?" The Joker asked.

"I'm yours."


End file.
